mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and move set. So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's. Returning Kharacters *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *D'Vorah *Darrius *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Havik *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jarek *Kai *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Moloch *Noob Saibot *Orochi Hell Beast *Raiden *Reptile *Rain *Sareena *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sektor *Sindel *Skarlet *Sub-Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tasia *Tremor Returning Fatalities *Fatalities *Death Traps *Faction Kill *Quitality *Stage Brutality *Stage Fatality *Kreate-A-Fatality *Multality (Story Mode, Konquest Mode and Online Konquest Mode) New Fatalities *Overkill Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Living Towers *Motor Kombat *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Survival Mode New Mini Games *Test Your Square New Kharacters *Anubis - The leader of a race of beings which are half-human and half-jackal, inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a destroyed kingdom to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuperate his kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is good. *Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. She want to take over the world and rule it, but she also want to destroy the Edenia warriors who threaten her, Kitana, Sindel, Tanya and Rain. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is bad. *Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld and sister of Quan Chi. She destroyed the copies of Quan Chi, thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of her magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as her biggest ally. She is bad. *Dylan Jacob - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. He is bad. *Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker, joins Cassie Cage's team to save the world. He is good. He is also the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. *Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, as Torr does Ferra in Mortal Kombat X, It's still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak. He is neutral as Ferra. *Nightmare - He is the brand new kharacter. A male ninja, who is very scary enough for him to fight. Nightmare is half-monster and half-'male ninja'. He is bad. *Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years. Tinkamado aka Tink, this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them. his actions lie in your hands.Will you help him or kill him? *Fox - The 10,000 a year lycan of Edenia. Fox was twisted by the take over of Edenia by Shao Kahn. She convinced herself that lycans were the only race worthy of existance. She then went to earthrealm to find its lycan only to find that Wolf was unwilling to join her because he was freinds with Lin Kuei warrior Tundra. She is neutral. *Hydro - A non-canon Mortal Kombat kharacter. He was a warrior from Earthrealm who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan. He appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder comic books, and Mortal Kombat: Legacy and also appears in MUGEN game Mortal Kombat Project, becoming a robot version of Sub-Zero''. This comic book/web series/MUGEN kharacter will be canonical to the franchise. More of an ice, water and splash. He is Good. *Khrome - He is the brand new male ninja making his debut on Mortal Kombat XI. Khrome is white ninja that mostly have the Tarkatan blades to shred and other fighting moves to make his opponents feel the pain of the Tarkatan blades. He first appeared in Mortal Kombat X as a cameo. He is Bad. *Oceana - She is the mermaid that lives in the sea. Her hairs are light teal. Her weapons are Shark, Killer Whale, Electric Eels, Jellyfish, Starfish, Octopus, Crab Claws, her big fins, and her moves. One of Ocean's fighting moves is her swimming. Her clothing is her bra is the seashells. Her clothing is colorful and her big fins are in rainbow colors. She's neutral. 6097473.jpg|Maki,Quan Chi's Sorceress Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew Imagem.JPG|Tak,Ferra's New Companion CZgX7GWWEAEIABL.JPG|Anubis,Egyptian Jackal CaYUfzcW4AAftVD.JPG|Odaria,The Queen of Edenia Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dylan Jacob,Kano's Son A6e8c8ec1cabbbc45d729a7f238b27d5-d8r7h13.png|Tinkamado 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare HYDRO-fan-art-296x300.jpg|Hydro mortal_kombat_oc__fox_by_foowd.jpg|Fox 6JAVyOk.jpg|Khrome, Tarkatan Male White Ninja Oceana The Mermaid.jpg|Oceana,the Mermaid Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Kotal Kahn (Sub-Boss 2) *Orochi Hell-Beast (Sub-Boss 3) *Moloch (Sub-Boss 4) *Goro (Sub-Boss 5) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (in the third round, Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the demon of fear. More worse than Shinnok.) Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4) *Clark Beckham - He is the Runner-up from American Idol Season 14.Clark is the Soulful and Powerhouse Musician and Performer from Nashville,Tennessee.His Weapons are His MP3 Player,His Accoustic Guitar,His Electric Guitar,His Keyboard,His Piano,The Cymbols,Throwing Records,Compact Disks,His Incredible Singing Vocals and Yelling Vocals.Clark Beckham is the very first American Idol Alumni to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.He's very good and very talented. *Kratos - the "Ghost of Sparta", is a video game character from Sony Santa Monica's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology.He was the Guest Character on Mortal Kombat 9 2011 Komplete Edition.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Spawn - He is a 1997 American supernatural superhero horror film based on the comic book character of the same name, written by Todd McFarlane and published by Image Comics.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Stephen "Twitch" Boss - His real name is Stephen Boss aka Twitch.He is the Dancer from Movies and Television shows.Twitch is the Runner-up from the Television Dancing Series,So You Think You Can Dance.He can dance into mostly Hip Hop.He can dance into Jazz,Contemperary,and whatever Twitch can dance with his style to it.Twitch is the very first So You Think You Can Dance Allstar to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.His Weapons are His dance moves,His cape to fly,and his Glowing Effects.Twitch mostly wears a T-Shirt with the letter T on it with His Superhero Suit and He sometimes wears his glasses.Twitch is very good and his skills. *Pinhead - Pinhead is a fictional character from the Hellraiser series. His name is derived from a sobriquet given to him by the crew of the first Hellraiser film. Stephen-Twitch-Boss-5th-Annual-Celebration-0agHIjd5fvql.jpg|Twitch,The Dancer and All star from So You Think You Can Dance Clark Beckham.jpg|Clark Beckham,The Soulful Powerhouse Singer and Musician from American Idol i8x2tP.jpg|Spawn Kratos_God_of_War_III.png|Kratos,MK9 and God of War Hellraiser.jpeg|Pinhead Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox One) * King Kong - King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a colossal ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film King Kong, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. The film was remade in 1976 and 2005. The character has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and even a stage play.His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. * Ghostface - He is a fictional identity adopted by several characters of the Scream''series. The character is primarily mute but voiced by Roger L. Jackson, regardless of who is behind the mask. The character first appeared in ''Scream (1996) as a disguise used by teenagers Billy Loomis (Skeet Ulrich) and Stu Macher (Matthew Lillard), during their killing spree in the fictional town of Woodsboro. Ghostface was created by Wes Cravenand Kevin Williamson. *Medusa - She was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as a winged human female with a hideous face and living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazers on her face would turn to stone. Most sources describe her as the daughter of Phorcys and Ceto,though the author Hyginus (Fabulae Preface) makes Medusa the daughter of Gorgon and CetoAccording to Hesiod and Aeschylus, she lived and died on an island named Sarpedon, somewhere near Cisthene *Terminator - The T-600 is a human sized Infiltrator that heralded Skynet's shift from the use of Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers to the Humanoid Hunter Killer Unit that would become known as a Terminator.. *Nemesis - The Nemesis, also called the Pursuer,or Chaser is a fictional character in Capcom's Resident Evil ''franchise. Although smaller than other tyrant models, the creature dwarfs a typical human, and possesses vastly superior intelligence and physical dexterity than its undead peers. It features in ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis as a titular main villain before later emerging in other titles and cameo roles. It is also featured on various merchandise and in the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse. The character is voiced by Tony Rosato in the original game and Gregg Berger in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, and portrayed by Matthew G. Taylor in the film. King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong medusa_by_candra-d9mnmxy.jpg|Medusa t600.jpg|Terminator (T600) nemesis_2_by_wizyakuza-d56s810.jpg|Nemesis from Resident Evil download.jpg|Ghostface Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) Gambit - is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. Mabel "Madea" Simmons - She is a fictional character created and portrayed by Tyler Perry. The character is a tough elderly black woman.Vindictive in nature, Madea gets even in a bad way;in fact, when asked why she felt the need to get somebody all the time, Madea answered: "Well when you gettin' got and somebody done got you and you go get them, when you get 'em, everybody's gon' get got.Adding to this, Madea is highly overreactive,Willing to threaten the use of deadly weapons;destroy property; use physical violence; take on the law; and use any and all means necessary to show up an offending party.Incorrigible in her overreactive ways.Her Weapons are her Chainsaw,Her Machine Gun,Her Breast,Her car to run the other fighters over,throwing stuff,and Her Aggressive behavior and Aggresive fighting moves. Chewbacca - He's known affectionately to his friends as Chewie, was a male Wookiee warrior, smuggler, and resistance fighter from Star Wars,who fought in the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance. He hailed from the planet Kashyyykand became a Wookiee military leader. During the Clone Wars, he was captured by Trandoshan slavers and held captive on Wasskah, but he worked with a fellow captive, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, to escape. He later commanded Wookiee forces during the Battle of Kashyyyk alongside the Grand Army of the Republic, led by Jedi Master Yoda. Shadow Priest - He is one of the Shadow Priests from the series,World of Warcraft.He is the Specialization of the Priest Class,who have put the majority of His talents into the Shadow Tree.Priest interested in Soloing and PvP usually select a heavy amount of Shadow talent,as Shadow Spells dole out high DPS.Shadow Priest lack the healing power of Specialized in the Holy and Discipline trees,but are formidable opponents in pvp. tyler-perry-in-a-madea-christmas-movie-1.jpg|Mabel "Madea" Simmons Gambit-Comics-Cover.jpg|Gambit 20479933_10155530942154648_6166706751880994358_n.jpg|Chewbacca featured-shadowform.jpg|Shadow Priest from World of Warcraft Non-playable Kharacters *Johnny Cage - It appears in Cassie Cage's ending *Sonya Blade - It appears in Cassie Cage's ending *Jax - His tomb is seen in the story mode, Jax should be rest in peace *Ashrah - Help Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Kenshi - He turned director and coach of the new generation of warriors. *Onaga - He will be seen at the End of the Story Mode against with between ninjas of The Deadly Alliance known as Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Similar to the intro of Mortal Kombat Deception. *Daegon - Cited as Assassinated by Kenshi and Takeda. *Hornbuckle - It appears in the background of The Pit *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Nitara - It appears at the end of the story mode. *Hatchepsut - The wife of Anubis a jackal female and queen of Ramse kingdom *Khaian & Semken - The sons of Anubis and Hatshepsut, two jackals pups. *People Jackal - It appears in the story mode to see Anubis win Kotal Kahn and have your free realm of merger with Outworld. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He was murdered by Mileena. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - He appears in Darrius and Hotaru's endings Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkata - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Raiden and Sindel. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung, and Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss,Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Anubis - Teether Warrior, Eygyptian Warrior, Egyptian Jackal, *Bo' Rai Cho - Bartitsu, Dragon's Breath, Drunken Master *Cassie Cage - Hollywood, Spec Ops, Brawler *Chewbacca - Wookiee, Smuggler, Kashyyyk (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Clark Beckham - Singer, Yelling, Musical Instruments (PS4 Exclusive) *Cyrax - Bomber, Blade Storm, Hunter *D'Vorah - Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, Venomous *Darrius - Seidan, Ryu, Orderrealm *Dylan Jacob - Cybernetic, Commando, Cutthroat *Ermac - Mystic, Spectral, Master of Souls *Erron Black - Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw *Fox - Lycan, Ba Gua, Edenian *Frost - Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm *Fujin - Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God *Gambit - Card Thrower, Kinetic Energy, Mutant (Exclusive Nintendo Swich) *Ghostface - Serial killer, Ghost, Horror (Xbox One Exclusive) *Goro - Warrior, Jump power, Smasher *Havik - Contortionist, No Mercy, Warlock *Hydro - Aquatiks, Polar, Bot *Jacqui Briggs - High Tech, Full-Auto, Shotgun *Jade - Mournful, Baleful, Vengeful *Jarek - Criminal, Killer, Theif *Kai - Shaolin Heat, Capoeira, Blunt Force *King Kong - Monster, Anti-Hero, Ape (Xbox One Exclusive) *Khrome - Tarkatan, Magneto, Claw *Kitana - Royal Storm, Assassin, Mournful *Kotal Kahn - Blood God, Sun God, War God *Kratos - God of War, Spartan, Destroyer (PS4 Exclusive) *Kung Jin - Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin *Kung Lao - Hatless, Hat Trick, Tempest *Liu Kang - Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist *Li Mei - Outworld Defender, Acrobat, Super Nova *Mabel "Madea" Simmons - Vulnerable, Hilarious, Fighter (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Maki - Sorceress, Witchcraft, Mirror Magic *Medusa - Snake, Venomous, Gorgoneion (Xbox One Exclusive) *Moloch - Beast Lord, Mystical Orb, Lumbering Oni *Nemesis - Pursuer, Monster, Villain (Xbox One Exclusive) *Nightmare - Scary Ninja, Haunted, Terror *Noob Saibot - Wraith, Dark Master, Mythic *Oceana - Mermaid, Sea Creatures, Fish *Odaria - Edenia, Amazon, Queen *Orochi Hell-Beast - Fire Master, Enemy, Flames *Pinhead - Amoral, Hellraiser, Cenobite (PS4 Exclusive) *Raiden - Displacer, Storm Lord, Thunder God *Reptile - Deceptive, Noxious, Nimble *Rain - Storm, Thunder Cloud, Rainy Water *Richard Stryker - Specialist, Bomb Attack, SWAT *Sareena - Angelic, Demonic, Human *Scorpion - Ninjutsu, Hellfire, Inferno *Sektor - Robotic, Pyromaniac, Tekunin *Shadow Priest - Shadow Powers, Shadow Warrior, Bishop (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Shang Tsung - Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist *Sindel - Banshee, Screamer, Prehensile *Skarlet - Blood Queen, Blood Code, Knifer Code *Spawn - Reluctant, Evil, Anti-Hero (PS4 Exclusive) *Sub-Zero - Grandmaster, Glacier, Lin Kuei *Terminator - T600, Infiltrator, Human Robotic (Xbox One Exclusive) *Tak/Ferra - Ruthless, Vicious, Lackey *Takeda Takahashi - Shirai Ryu, Lasher, Ronin *Tinkamado - Time Travel, Charming, Blue Flames *Tremor - Crystalline, Metallic, Aftershock *Tanya - Kobu-Jutsu, Dragon Naginata, Pyromancer *Tasia - Black Dragon, Deadly, Swordswoman *tWitch - Dancer, Superhero, Glowing (PS4 Exclusive) Alternate Costumes *Anubis - Pharaoh. *Bo Rai Cho - MK Deception, Bo Rai Cho MKX. *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. *Cyrax - Human Cyrax,MK9,Klassic Cyrax *D'Vorah - Wasp. *Darrius - Ninja,MKA,MK Deception, *Dylan Jacob - Raper *Ermac - Ninja MK X, Klassic Ermac UMK3. *Erron Black - Without mask. *Fox - Lycan Ninja, Klassic Fox UMK3 *Frost - MK DA, Frost MKX, Klassic Frost UMK3 *Fujin - Samurai God. *Havik - Warrior *Hydro - Human Hydro,Mortal Kombat Project,Klassic Hydro *Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X *Jade - Ninja MK 9 2011, Jade MKX, Klassic Jade UMK3 *Jarek - Black Dragon Warrior,MKA,MK4 *Kai - MK Armageddon. *Khrome - Klassic Khrome UMK3,Tarkatan Ninja *Kitana - Kitana MKX, Dark Empress, Klassic Kitana UMK3 *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - Kung Lao MKX, Klassic Kung Lao UMK3. *Liu Kang - Liu Kang MKX, Dark Emperor, Klassic Liu Kang UMK3. *Li Mei - Li Mei MKX, MK Deadly Alliance *Maki - Sorceress Warrior.. *Nightmare - Monster,Klassic Nightmare *Noob Saibot - Dark Ninja X,MK9 2011,Klassic Noob Saibot. *Raiden - God of thunder, Dark Raiden, Klassic Raiden MK2 *Reptile - MK X Costume, Klassic Reptile UMK3. *Rain - Rain MKX, Klassic Rain UMK3 *Richard Stryker - Recruit. *Oceana - Woman *Odaria - Queen of Edenia *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Scorpion UMK3. *Sektor - Human Sektor,MK9,Klassic Sektor *Shang Tsung - MK9, Klassic Shang Tsung UMK3. *Sindel - Witch, Sindel MKX, Klassic Sindel UMK3 *Skarlet - Blood Warrior, MK9 Skarlet, MKX Skarlet, Klassic Skarlet UMK3 *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang, Klassic Sub-Zero UMK3, Klassic Kuai Liang. *Tak/Ferra - Slaves *Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. *Tinkamado - Ninja *Tremor - MK Special Forces, Tremor MKX, Klassic Tremor UMK3 *Tanya - MK 4, Tanya MKX, Klassic Tanya UMK3 *Tasia - MK Special Forces,Klassic Tasia Note: Clark Beckham,Kratos,tWitch,Pinhead,and Spawn also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just guest characters out of the story, exclusive only the PS4. Ghostface,Medusa,Terminator,Nemesis,and King Kong are also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Xbox One, Mabel "Madea" Simmons,Gambit,Shadow Priest,and Chewbacca dosen't have the alternate costumes, it's also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Nintendo Switch.Goro,Moloch,and Orochi Hell-Beast doesn't has alternate costume, because they are sub-bosses. Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character Character: Voice Actor or Actress: *Anubus------------------- *Bo Rai Cho -------------------- *Cassie Cage: *Chewbacca--------------------- *Clark Beckham----------------- *Cyrax----------------------------- *D'Vorah -------------------------- *Darrius ------------------------ *Dylan Jacob ----------------------- *Ermac ----------------------------- *Erron Black ----------------------- *Fox --------------------------------- *Frost ------------------------------ *Fujin ------------------------------- *Gambit ----------------------------- *Ghostface-------------------------- *Goro ----------------------------- *Havik ------------------------------- *Hydro------------------------------- *Jacqui Briggs ---------------------- *Jade -------------------------------- *Jarek ----------------------------- *Kai ----------------------------------- *King Kong --------------------------- *Khrome -------------------------------- *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn -------------------------- *Kratos ------------------------------- *Kung Jin ---------------------------- *Kung Lao --------------------------- *Liu Kang ---------------------------- *Li Mei -------------------------------- *Mabel "Madea" Simmons -------- *Maki --------------------------------- *Medusa ---------------------------- *Moloch---------------------------- *Nemesis --------------------------- *Nightmare ------------------------- *Noob Saibot ------------------------------ *Oceana------------------------------------ *Odaria -------------------------------- *Orochi Hell-Beast------------------ *Pinhead----------------------------- *Raiden ------------------------------- *Reptile -------------------------------- *Rain ---------------------------------- *Richard Stryker ---------------------- *Sareena ------------------------------ *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Sektor--------------------------------- *Shadow Priest----------------------- *Shang Tsung -------------------------- *Sindel ---------------------------------- *Skarlet -------------------------------- *Spawn -------------------------------- *Sub Zero ------------------------------ *Tak/Ferra ---------------------------- *Takeda Takahashi ------------------------ *Terminator ----------------------------------- *Tinkamado ----------------------- *Tremor ---------------------------- *Tanya -------------------------- *Tasia---------------------------- *Stephen "tWitch" Boss -------------------------------------- Endings * List of Edings Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games